bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD6 Towers
Also, the rule is there MUST be 2 tier 5 upgrades to count for eligibility here. "Normal" monkeys There are monkeys that are in BTD5, just adding the T5s here. (and revisions) Dart Monkey Cost:$190 medium, rank 1 unlocked, base game. Both T3's can be bought, 1 path only for 4+5. "shoots one dart that shoots one bloon. The basic soldier of the Monkey Empire. Quite precise." Path 1 Faster Shooting- cost: $110. 35 tower xp (1/pop, 10/round), and makes tower fire 40% faster. Long Range- cost: $80. 140 tower XP, tower has 20% longer range. Enhanced Eyesight- cost:$100. 500 tower XP, tower has additional 15% range increase and can pop camo. Spike-O-Pult- Cost $430. 1200 tower XP, tower has 12% more range and fires spiked balls 35% less often, which have 10 pops instead of 1. Rank 12 Energy Launcher- cost $2700. 3500 tower XP. Tower gets its fire rate back and 15% more, can pop lead, has 20% more range, pops 3 layers, and pops 35 bloons. Rank 30. Path 2 Sharper Darts- cost $100. 75 tower XP. Tower can pop 2 bloons per dart. Razor Darts- cost $170. 300 tower XP. Pops 4 bloons per dart. Triple Darts- cost $600. 750 tower XP. Fires 3 darts or spiked balls. SMFC- cost $4000. 2000 tower XP. Ability. Turns 10 DM's into SMs for 5 secs. Cooldown 35 secs. Rank 12. Laser Monkey Secret Society. cost $9700. 5000 tower xp. ability. Turns 8 DM's into 1/1 SM's for 8 secs with 28 second cooldown. Rank 30. Specialty and premium T1- the same as always. 600 MM. T2- 10% increased fire rate and range. 800 MM. T3- All can detect camo. EE gives detection for towers in its range. 1000 MM. T4- all monkeys double shot. Triple shot makes them quintuple (5-Shot). 1750 MM. T5- Reduces cooldown for abilities by 60%. 1000 MM. Increases:Sniper Monkey. Premium: Splodey Darts. Same as before, but all darts explode (including SM and other dart throwers) 19 NK coins. Premium: Biomech Dart Monkey Lab. speed of a dart monkey increases by 3% per round he is on the field. 15 NK coins. Tack Shooter 3/3 allowed. $300. Rank 2. Shoots 8 tacks at a medium-slow fire rate. Can't target. Path 1: Faster Firing- Cost $100. 40 Tower XP. Increases fire rate by 30% SuperFast Firing- Cost $200. 150 Tower XP. Increases fire rate by an additional 50%. Tacky Time- Cost $500. 300 Tower XP. Increases fire rate by 10% and shoots 16 tacks. Ring of Fire- Cost $2850. 1,800 Tower XP. Increases fire rate by 40% more and fires a ring of fire with 100 PP and 2 pierce. Rank 14. +50% range Bloontonium Ring- Cost $19600. 6,000 Tower XP.Shoots every 3 frames and fires a blue ring with 350 PP and 5 pierce. Rank 32. +20% range. Path 2: Range Increase- Cost $80. 100 Tower XP. Increases range by 10%. SuperRange Boost- Cost $230. 230 Tower XP. Increases range by 35%. Blade Shooter- Cost $600. 700 Tower XP. Fires 8 blades. Fires 16 with 3/3, or 16 plus ROF/ROB with 4/3 or 5/3. Blade Maelstrom.- Cost $2000. 3000 Tower XP. Fires 4 "arms" of blades that pop infinitely an dgo aroun d twice each. Cooldown 13 Secs. Rank 13. Maelstroms of Maelstroms- Cost $67500. 15,000 Tower XP. Fires 32 arms that constantly go around popping 36 per blade per orbit, and the ability creates 4 more that are the same. If tack sprayer is enabled, it doubles the # of arms on the ability and this. Rank 32. +170% range. Specialty: T1- The usual. 700 MM. T2- increases range and fire rate by 15%. 650 MM. T3- +1 pierce on tacks and everything else (not Popping Power, they are layers). 1300 MM. T4- Fire, blades, and bloontonium have infinite Popping Power and +2 Pierce. 3000 MM. T5- Ability is replaced by a permanent version. 1950 MM. Premiums: Tack Awesomizer: the usual. 21 NK coins. Boomerang Monkey Shoots boomerangs that are slower and less accurate than darts, but pierce 3 bloons. $325. Rank 3. 3/3 Path 1: Multi-Target. $190. 40 Tower XP. Boomerangs pop 6 bloons each. Speedy Rangas. $200. 110 Tower XP. Boomerangs are 30% faster and fires 20% faster. 20% larger range. Glaive Thrower. $1,000. 500 Tower XP. Glaives are 50% larger, fire 30% faster, fly twice as fast, pop 15 bloons, and have 30% larger range. Glaive Ricochet. $5,300. 2,200 Tower XP. Glaives bounce from bloon to bloon and lose a spike every 3rd bloon that can pop 12 bloons each. Can pop 66 bloons. Rank 14. Glaive Master. $41,100. 10,000 Tower XP. Fires 5x faster and has 4 orbiting glaives in a 70% larger range and infinite PP, 5 pierce, and spikes pop 8x more. Rank 33. Pops camo. Path 2: Sonic Boom. $85. 70 Tower XP. Can pop frozen bloons and has a 2% chance to create a sonic boom which stuns bloons for 3 seconds. Red Hot 'Rangs. $100. 210 tower XP. Can pop leads. Thermite-Napalm alloy. $700. 1050 Tower XP. Sets bloons on fire with monkey napalm. Pops 2 layers 70% of the time. Bionic Boomer. $1,700. 4,000 Tower XP. Fires 130% faster. Rank 14. Bio-Shocker. $22,000. 18,500 Tower XP. Fires 4x faster, shocks bloons out of camo/regen/lead, pops 3 layers, and sonic booms happen 5% more often. Also makes bloons below MOAB pop themselves after being hit with one of these 2 % of the time. Fire is like 3/x glue gunner. Rank 33. Specialty T1-The usual. 550 MM. T2- increases range, fire rate, speed of boomerrang, and boomerang size by 20%. 690 MM. T3- Rangs have +3 popping power, +1 pierce, and go around twice. 3,000 MM. T4- fires 2 rangs at 40% increased speed. 2,000 MM. T5- Fires SuperRangs 10% of the time. These rangs are 4x faster, pop 8x more, and have a 60% chance of sonic booming. reg. rangs have an 8% chance of sonicbooming. 4,000 MM. Premium Enchanted Dust- all boomerang and ninja monkeys fire 4% faster per round and gain 2% range per round. Boomerangers pop camo. Category:Lists